The present invention relates to an enhanced artificial disk and a method of stabilizing two adjacent vertebrae. More specifically, the present invention relates to an artificial disk and stabilizer which when used retains the properties of cushioning while resisting any abnormal mobility of the spine, as well as allowing normal range of motions, that characterize the healthy, normal intervertebral disk.